1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology capable of adjusting the layout of an image including a graphic object and a character object.
2. Description of the Related Art
When original print data composed of small characters, there is a case that some characters are crushed and can not be read in a printed matter. Furthermore, when multiple pages are collectively printed on one page or printed on a small size paper, the pages themselves are reduced, so that objects included in the pages are also reduced. As a result, there is a problem that small characters become further smaller and difficult to be seen or small graphics are crushed and can not be seen.
Methods of solving this problem include, for example, a method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-170636. This method separates text and images when changing the size of paper, switches between changing and not changing the sizes of the images according to the size of paper, and then adjusts the character size so that the characters are contained on the paper to lay out a document again.